War Never Changes But Mammals Do
by KatetheBird
Summary: I know that other people have done this, but I'm gonna do it anyway. I have NO CLUE what's going to happen. None at all.
1. Introduction

War... War never changes

It was October 23, 2077. The Resource Wars have finally ended, in January earlier that year, when American troops defeated the Chinese in the liberation of Anchorage, Alaska. America was in recovery at this point, every American hoping that things would, one day, soon, get better.

Little did they know, that all hell was about to break loose.

On that day, at 9:42 AM Eastern time, the first nuclear detonations in Pennsylvania and New York were announced. Following that... the rest of the world. In more than two hours, the world was reduced into barren, irradiated wasteland. This event forever more became known as the Great War. The war to end all wars, taking the human race down with it...

Exactly 210 years later, in what remains of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts (now simply called "The Commonwealth"), Daniel Curtis, the Sole Survivor of Vault 111, emerged from his icy tomb, having been frozen for near two centuries. All the other residents were deceased. His friends, his neighbors... his wife, Nora... save one. His son, Shaun, whom was less than a year old when they were sealed into the Vault. When he rose from his frigid slumber, he was dead set on finding him. No matter what the cost would be. So, with his Vault 111 jumpsuit on his body, 10mm pistol in hand, he rose to the surface after so many years, a near unstoppable determination in his heart.

He could hardly believe his eyes, when he witnessed what remained of his world. His home. Now reduced to smoldering ruins of what once was, and what never will be again.

Even after nearly two years, in 2289, a small shard of doubt resided within him. Every morning, he awoke, thinking 'What a God-awful nightmare.' Then, he remembers that it wasn't a dream, and that he was living that nightmare. And... he accepts it. Besides, there's no point dwelling on the past. After all, he was the General of the Commonwealth Minutemen. He had a job to do.

* * *

 **Heyo! JedioftheTARDIS here! I have no idea how this is gonna go, so I'd you guys and gals have any ideas, please tell me.**

 **JedioftheTARDIS, signing off.**


	2. Character Info

**Hey, you guys! Me again. This part is just a list of David's stats, history, equipment, etc. Hope you enjoy, and let me know in the comments if I missed anything.**

BASIC INFORMATION

Name: David Peter Curtis

Age: 236 (chronologically)

Biological age: 26

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Spouse(s): Nora (Deceased)

Offspring: Shaun (Deceased)

Marital Status: Single (May change later on in the story. (Hint hint wink wink))

SPECIAL STATS

Strength:5

Perception: 5

Endurance: 3

Charisma: 10

Intelligence: 10

Agility: 3

Luck: 4

PERKS

Armorer Rank 4

Gun Nut Rank 4

Hacker Rank 4

Locksmith Rank 4

Blacksmith Rank 3

Awareness

Toughness Rank 2

Wasteland Whisperer Rank 3

Local Leader Rank 2

Animal Friend Rank 1

Scrapper Rank 2

Science! Rank 4

Nuclear Physicist Rank 3

Robotics Expert Rank 2

Sneak Rank 4

Bloody Mess Rank 2

Mysterious Stranger Rank 3

EQUIPMENT

Lightweight Marine Armor (though he wears his Minutemen General overcoat and hat on special occasions)

Full suit of military X-01 Mk IV power armor (used when needed)

Kellogg's Pistol

Personal Laser Musket

Righteous Authority

The Deliverer

General Chao's Revenge

Combat Rifle (specially modified for maximum damage)

Gatling Laser (used on occasion)

HISTORY

David Curtis started out as a United States Marine before the Great War, before he eventually exited service after the Resource Wars ended. He, his wife, Nora, and his infant son, Shaun, were enlisted into a local Vault, Vault 111. Right after the bombs hit, they were all cryogenically frozen for over a century. Many years later, in the early 2220s, the Institute broke into the Vault, killed Nora, and took Shaun away. David awoke about sixty years later, and traveled in search of his son.

During that time, he has saved many lives and helped so many people, whether they were human, ghoul, Super Mutant, or synth. Once the Institute was destroyed by the Minutemen, he worked on a peace treaty between the Brotherhood of Steel, the Railroad, and his own faction. On April 23, 2288, he completed that treaty and formed an alliance between the three factions.

Now, over a year later, they are holding up their ends of the treaty, working on driving out Raiders, Gunners, and Super Mutants from the Commonwealth. Presently, it is August 6, 2289. On this day, something miraculous happened. Something that would change the course of humanity for the rest of time. This is their story. Their legacy… their legend.

 **Dear GOD, that took awhile… at least, longer than I expected. Again, lemme know in the comments if any of you guys and gals have an idea, want to add something, or just want to point out a lil' mistake. Thanks again!**

 **JedioftheTARDIS, signing off.**


End file.
